


Do you like him too?

by kami006



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kami006/pseuds/kami006
Summary: btw english isnt my first language) and this is my first work toodamn idk how shit turns out
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> btw english isnt my first language) and this is my first work too  
> damn idk how shit turns out

It was an ordinary day no different from the previous ones. The same class, the same math lesson which, and incomprehensible formulas and numbers, but Shuichi Saihara really tries his best. He was a straight-A student, but something went off in high school and he doesnt really care now.  
He tries to focus but his eyes are on one boy. BOY. nothing special, just a cute guy in the class,right? The class was hot, so the windows in the class were open. It was very fresh, like a breeze. However, this guy was sitting right next to the window so his hair was so fluffy. I really wanted to touch it tho, is it weird?  
He was about to fall sleep, hands on the table, a real life cat, huh? He isnt a popular guy, and it makes me happy. How do i start a conversation with him?  
Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma. Everyone calls him bad and he was even bullied. But its all in the past now, and he is just alone. He always sits alone in class. How much I wish I could just sit with him. Somehow, he is really nice to me, even though everyone calls him a liar.Maybe he is just nice to me? Kokichi always smiles to me and greetes me with a warm smile before the start of a class. I just thought that he does this to everyone, but apparently not.Its confirmed now, im fallen for this guy. This is not good but not that bad. I should do something already. I got an idea, but not really sure will that work or just embarass me.  
Kokichi is always calm, he doesnt really show his emotions.But he smiles to me, so this is my only hope, the thing that gives me hope.

/1 week later/  
Its spring, and its so beautiful. In moments like this, you shouldnt be sitting in this hot ass room and look at meanless numbers. You should be walking around the park, watching flowers bloom, and maybe take *someones* hand. Its as always, im still in this room with him not knowing how to start a conversation. But in these past weeks we got really closer i think.  
sometimes he even catched how i glared at him and i knew for sure he was hiding his face. The spring break is in a less than a week, and im not going to spend it alone. Well, i hope though. After school im going to talk with him. I got not a big present for him. just a chocolate bar and a letter. Like a girl,huh? but that was just a casual recommendation from my friend Rantaro. Kokichi was alone, he was buying himself a drink but in that time i got to our class`s dressing room. I quickly found his jacket and put my letter to his pocket. His jacket was smelling so nice, i was just standing there like an idiot and closed my eyes, imagining him near me. But i cant be there for too long. I told him to meet someone( didnt put my name) near the park of our school in 30 minutes. When he got back he put on his jacket and the letter felt off. I was just hiding and observing, a bit of nervous. He bent down pick it up and was suprised. He opened it and after read. He immediately ran off to that place. I prepared a bit and decided to go finally. Of course, I was super nervous.  
I saw him standing there. He was looking so gorgeous, in front of all that pink leaves that falled on his head. I was slowly walking towards him. When it was literally 5 steps between us, he finally noticed me. He smiled warmly at me. I was just standing there, then he started to get closer to me. I was a bit panicking and I’m sure my face is really red. He asked:  
-So, Saihara , what do u want?  
I was so nervous but quietly said: - I wanted to say this for a while now…  
He said- Hm? What is it?  
Shuichi: - I-I like you...  
…  
Kokichi was standing there quietly…  
I was about to cry when he didn’t even say a word, not even an emotion.  
After one silent minute, that felt like an infinity, Kokichi started laughing, took my hand and started running. I was in shock, but he was holding my hand softly so I never wanted him to let go. We went to the nearest benches and after a long run finally sat. He was so small near me, but that was one of the millionth things I liked about him. We were just sitting, then he got near my ear and quietly said: - Me too) . I was blushing and looked like a tomato now. But Kokichi just smiled.  
Then I whispered: - S-so will you be my boyfriend?  
Kokichi just nodded and supposed to get some ice cream.

/Dating: for half a year now./

We were dating for a half a year now. We re bold with touches now, know more things about each other. An ideal pair, but we must keep it a secret in school. Summer break is over so we need to go to these classes again.Well, the school continues and boys do great, as always, they got nothing to worry about. They gonna graduate soon, but bright future for students like them is already served. They are just waiting for the time to come, for them to leave this useless university. It might look like they are just rich and all that is not their merit. But they paved their own ways to do this. They studied a lot and did their really best to achieve their dreams. This time they may just spend together. 

RAINY DAY  
After lessons this couple usually studies english. Of course they are spending time not only productively, but with a favorite person too. They are learning new words and write down necessary grammar, but its already 10 o'clock, time really does fly when ur doing something u like,huh? But in that classroom was so quiet and atmospheric. In addition, the rain outside was so calm. Boys were about to fall asleep right there. Then, Kokichi suddenly woke up and yelled   
-OH NO, I FORGOT MY UMBRELLA. kokichi was really panicking because getting wet is the thing he hates the most, just like a cat hihi) But, shuichi got closer and gave a soft kiss on his forehead. He said  
-I will just share it with you, its not a problem for me) Then kokichi seemed to get calmer. They were cleaning the classroom and locked it. Right Now they are not living together, but they really want to. "Only after you gradute"- both parents. Their parents just saw them as friends, nothing more. But they will live together no matter what. As they left school, they are heading towards the familiar path, they are going to kokichis house. All the time they didnt talk,but was listening to the sound of the rain. Kokichi had his head on shuichis shoulder. Its the only thing that kept him warm. But Shuichi liked that and that was all along until they finally arrived. It was too cold outside, and looks like shuichi will be running towards his house now. But Kokichi supposed to stay for tonight. It made Shuichi so happy, because somehow that idea didnt come to his mind.It was still raining. Kokichis mom was at home, but his dad is busy as always. She was preparing a meal for them, but she was happy that kokichi really found some kind of a friend. In fact, Shuichi didnt come often here. In the summer break, he was there to pick him up and didnt come in. All the time they were staying at Shuichis house. Of course he did come in his house, but no more than 5 minutes. He actually didnt know the reason, maybe it was just more comfortable and boys got already used to Saiharas house? Anyways, Kokichi was showing his room more in detail to his partner. Shuichi was really interested, but bed of Kokichi was much more comfortable. They wanted to sleep, but mom was calling them to eat. They got down and started eating fried rice together. An easy and not heavy meal at such a late time, most importantly delicious. The rice sticked to shuichis cheeks, and kokichi laughed. He was dying from cuteness, but saihara didnt even notice. Kokichi came closer, picked it and smiled. Shuichi blushed a little, and they both continued eating. After they just went to sleep together and cuddled all night long. When they woke up kokichi was all over shuichi. They quickly washed, ate breakfast and were heading towards the school with the path they got there yesterday. There they met Rantaro, that was looking kinda sad.


	2. piercings and avocadoes.

As shuichi was rantaros best friend, of course he was worried for him, but he decides to leave him for now. After all the boring lessons, kokichi and shuichi wanted to go somewhere, moreover it was a Friday evening. After, they met rantaro near the school exit, Shuichi immediately got near him and asked what happened. Amami just asked:  
-shuichi can we talk?  
He was quite surprised and amami just whispered:  
\- i want to get a drink ^>^.  
Shuichi coudnt deny his request and actually really wanted. They are still in a university, but who cares anyways. Kokichi said its ok as they were best friends after all.  
Rantaro got the finest wine and were drinking together till late night. They are really drunk right now and having the best time together. It was already late and Shuichi is drunk as hell so rantaro decided to get him home. They were walking down the street and laughing out loud, most importanty they didnt care. They didnt do this in like infinity, so they are having just so much fun. When they were near Shuichis home, rantaro said:  
-Shuichi, we know each other for a long time now, we are like brothers and...  
Rantaro holded saiharas wrists and went for a kiss. A beautiful night, dark sky with shining stars. An empty street with some lights on. Shuichi doesnt know whats happening right now. His head is blending, his bestfriend is kissing him even though he has a boyfriend. Shuichi is totally drunk and is already out of breath. Hes red and rantaro goes off, as saliva connects their lips. Then he goes for a second kiss. shuichi feels somethig in his mouth and realizes its his tongue. He needs to admit it, rantaro looks so hot. He feels good and doesnt go off, but rantaro backs and they both breathing heavily. They are looking to each others eyes and amami hides his face. Shuichi wants to say something but passes out of dizziness and drunkenness. Rantaro picked him up, opened the door and they both fell to shuichis bed. 

NEXT DAY  
Kokichis rings to Shuichis phone for like over an hour now. Shuichi wakes up from the endless dialing sounds. But then he sees Rantaro near him and screams. Mans not wearing a shirt, and shuichis blushing. Yes, hes hot. Shuichi declines the call and says:  
\- W-what are you doing here?!?  
Rantaro realizes whats happening, becoming nervous but tries to keep his cool. Hes shirtless, yes its a habit of his, but why am i here? They both looking confused but then it looks like amami realizing something. After he blushed real hard and hid his face in a pillow. Shuichi just standing there and asks him whats happened. Rantaro says he doesnt know but he doesnt believe him. Saturday Morning - 9 am. Its both good and bad that shuichi doesnt remember anything. Looks like he doesnt know a thing. Rantaro gets up and puts on a shirt. Quickly changing the subject rantaro says:  
\- anyways whats for breakfst:3  
shuichi got a question mark on his face. But they both washing and going to kitchen. Shuichi makes eggs for both of them and Rantaro smiles warmly as a sign of gratefulness. They are eating together, like back then, when they were kids. But its a lazy Saturday, so after eating and waking up at 9 am, they are just deciding to watch TV. They are going to the living room and sitting on sofa, going thru some boring channels. They found some interesting show and decide to stay on this channel. Under the blanket together, Shuichi starts to lean on rantaros shoulder. He likes his scent of lavender. And shuichi smells like dark chocolate. Slowly shuichi falls asleep on his shoulder and rantaro just puts his hand on saiharas head. They be in this position for good 30minutes. Suddenly the doorbell rings, and rantaro knows who is it. He gets up, not to wake up Shuichi. Opens the door and sees his boyfriend. Rantaro just smirks by looking down on him.  
Shuichi just sleeps peacefully without knowing whats happening with these two right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the title its hella dumb :<


	3. GRAPE FANTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is cute and i added miu with kaede. love these girls

As Ranatro opens the door he sees Kokichi. Of course he doesn't like the fact that they were interrupted, but its his fault anyways. Maybe if he had decided earlier, then surely everything would have been different. However everything is already ruined. But he wont give up that easily. Yes, he does realize that its no good and in fact Shuichi already has someone. But if Rantaro wants something or someone, he gets it no matter what. Kokichi looks at Rantaro and says:  
\- Wheres Shuichi?  
The difference in height is so big, that anything that comes from that shawtys mouth, cannot be taken seriously. But Rantaro seems to not even understand a question. In his mind he repeats: "What does he find in him?". Kokichi quickly sneaks in and Shuichi seems to be waking up. kokichi jumps on him and rantaro is walking in the house. Now there are three of them here. Saturday Morning - 10 A.M.  
They really got nothing to do so they decide to go out and walk around the park, buy ice cream. Shuichi is still sleepy, but they got dressed up from pajamas to normal clothes. Actually they wanted to invite their good friends- Miu and Kaede. Apparently they are free today so now we will be together.  
Saturday, Lunch- 13 A.M  
Finally we got something to eat, we are just sitting in an half-empty park on benches. Actually Miu and Kaede really good friends to me. We are just chatting. So perfect, nice breeze coming, the sound of cicadas is very soothing. After we ate kokichi and miu went to get us something to drink. They may seem to argue a lot, but actually get along pretty easily. We havent been together for so long, i ve been focused on school too much, but my hard work wasnt in vain, as im in a good university right now. Its summer break soon, and I think I can afford to rest for a while now.  
These two are taking too long. As i got my stomach full, i got a bit sleepy, and leaned on Rantaros shoulder. Thats a nice place by the way. He was talking with Kaede right now. I like them. They are such a good friends to me. I dont really understand what are they talking about. Amami seems to like the fact that i use him as a pillow. But something feels off. Like something happened and he knows about it. I love his smell. That familiar smell of lavender. As I got more comfortable there, something hit me in the mind. Memories from yesterday slowly restored. We were drunk with Rantaro. Late night, near my house, no ones around. Wait. Why is he kissing me? What is happening? I cant move, hes holding me. He goes for another one? Why? Then its empty. Looks like i totally lost my control. Is it real?  
I hear someones voice. Oh, im still here with them. I get up from rantaros laps and see Kokichi running from Miu. Finally, i started thinking they got in a fight or something. But why is he running from her? The next thing what i hear is:  
\- WAHHHH SAIHARA-chan HELP ME!  
-GET HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT.  
Kokichi quickly got behind my back. I asked what happened in shock. Then Miu says:  
-That little rat made us wander in the mall for 30 minutes just to find his grape fanta.  
-BUT I REALLY LOVE GRAPE FANTA.  
It seemed like an hour, not 30 minutes.   
\- Well, what did you get at least?  
-Grape fanta....  
-GRAPE FANTA :3  
So we finally drank it and decided to go home.  
Saturday Evening- 8 P.M  
Im in my bed, just thinking. Back then in the park, why i was on Rantaros laps? Well, its okay, he is my best friend after all. But what happened yesterday, is it real? Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Miu  
\- Hey Shoe itchy, come to our dorms, we got somethink to drink)))) Not that nasty ass fanta btw. We and ur beloved is here too.  
-Huh, who do u mean by my beloved?  
Then she hang up. I got dressed up quickly and now heading towards the dorms. As long as I remember, Miu lives there. I knock at the door and see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do more oumasai or amasai? btw its the reason i write this cause i cant decide which one i like more :^


End file.
